


How the Office Slut Fell in Love

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Office, Office AU, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, boss man hyunwoo, intern changkyun, secretary minhyuk, showhyuk - Freeform, worker kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Minhyuk was the personal secretary of his big boss man, Hyunwoo, but he had a different kind of reputation in the office- that he was a total whore.He loved his life as the office slut... the only problem was that his boss was kinda in love with him.[Office AU/Showhyuk]





	1. Fuck Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoy this concept and hope you all like the result of this fic! 
> 
> Written to fulfill the "Office AU" prompt in the 2-2 card in the 'For the Love of Monsta X' Bingo!

Rapping his fingers against the computer keyboard he used at work, Minhyuk pushed a stray stand of hair from his eyes, gazing unamusedly at the tedious digital filing he had to do that day. Sometimes Minhyuk wondered how he got here, stuck as a personal secretary at a huge corporation, but it definitely had its perks. There were things Minhyuk loved about his job, or, at least one thing he liked, and that was the surprisingly choice selection of hot, easy men for the taking. He’d probably slept with at least 40% of the men at the office, a pretty impressive percent if he did say so himself.

Glancing over at the huge window next to the door of his office, Minhyuk spotted one of his more recent conquests, sending the flustered-looking man a cheeky wink as he went about his day. Smiling to himself, Minhyuk brought a finger to his secretary glasses, pressing the thin frames up further on his nose and causing the little chain that connected the ends together to jiggle slightly.

Still looking towards the entrance, Minhyuk was surprised to see a new face walking up to his door. Entering his room was a youthful boy with rather delicate legs and, as he turned to hold the door open for someone else, a damn impressive ass as well. Minhyuk smirked to himself, setting his sights on his next conquest.

“Hey there, sweet thing~” Minhyuk cooed out, his tongue darting to lick the corner of his mouth, crossing his legs and leaning forward in his seat, blatantly checking out the new boy. Said boy flushed hotly, blinking rapidly as he looked anywhere but Minhyuk. 

“Don’t get any ideas, Minhyuk-ssi,” a gratingly familiar voice called out, and Minhyuk finally glanced over to see who his new target was letting into his office. “He’s my new intern, Changkyun,” the intruder continued, and, recognizing the face immediately, Minhyuk rolled his eyes, not looking at the man for more than a few seconds.

“You always get the cute ones, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk replied, pouting a little. Kihyun was constantly cycling through college-aged interns, so it came to no surprise to Minhyuk that Kihyun was toting around such a cute little thing. It still made him bitter though.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kihyun replied, walking up to Minhyuk’s desk and slamming down a giant stack of papers. “You know why I’m here, get Hyunwoo-ssi to review these documents, it’s urgent,” Kihyun said and Minhyuk hummed thoughtfully, staring over at the cute intern with a small pout on his face.

“I’ll get to it, but can I borrow Changkyun for a bit? I promise it’ll only take him 5 minutes~” Minhyuk said, voice practically dripping with sexual intent as he batted his eyelashes over at Changkyun, fingers curling around the edge of his desk. Changkyun’s mouth gaped, cheeks practically on fire as he blinked over at the older man. Kihyun groaned exasperatedly, picking up the papers and slamming them down onto Minhyuk’s desk again, for emphasis. 

“ _Lee! Minhyuk!_  No! Can I just run these into Hyunwoo’s office? I don’t trust you to get these to him on time-” Kihyun began, a strongly annoyed tone in his voice, face painted in an exasperated frown, but Minhyuk calmly interrupted him.

“I’m Hyunwoo-oppa’s secretary, everything goes through me first~ Boss man is always busy, Kihyunnie, you know that,” Minhyuk explained, a little frustrated since Kihyun was cock-blocking him for probably the fourth time that week. Kihyun rubbed his temples, giving Minhyuk a long stare, trying to get his point across without using words, maybe that would work. Noticing Kihyun was, for some reason, still in his office, Minhyuk leaned across his desk, picking up the papers and briefly shuffling through them. Realizing that these documents were, in fact, urgent, Minhyuk stood up from his chair. Sighing relievedly, Kihyun smoothed down the front of his button-down, trying to collect himself.

“I’ll get these to him,” Minhyuk said to Kihyun, and then he looked over at Changkyun, his expression turning flirty. “And Changkyunnie~? Feel free to come by my office anytime, I guarantee your satisfaction, cutie~” he said, husky voice dripping with intent. Before Changkyun could reply, Kihyun was already shoving him out the door.

“T-thank you, sir,” Changkyun stammered out, clearly flustered, and Kihyun instantly corrected him. 

“Now, Changkyunnie, that man does  _not_  have a good reputation in this company, do  _not_  come visit his office if you plan on leaving an untainted man-” Kihyun began lecturing, his voice getting softer as he got further from Minhyuk’s office. Chuckling, Minhyuk shook his head, knowing that even if Kihyun told the kid everything, he would still turn up in this office at some point during his internship- he’d already ‘tainted’ three of Kihyun’s old interns, so clearly his little speech was ineffective.

Grabbing the stack of papers, Minhyuk walked over to the big, mahogany door that led to his boss’ office, rapping his knuckles against them.

“Hyunwoo~ I have some urgent papers from Kihyun,” Minhyuk called out, and upon hearing a ‘come in’ from the other side, Minhyuk entered the room, closing the door behind him. 

“You need to review these before your conference at 3, sir,” Minhyuk said, setting down the documents on Hyunwoo’s desk, his expression turning a bit worried as he noticed how worn-out his boss looked. He frowned, sitting on the edge of the desk and leaning across it, running his fingers through the older man’s short hair. “You okay?” Minhyuk asked, and Hyunwoo sighed, the sound deep and full of exhaustion.

“It’s just been a long day,” Hyunwoo explained, staring up at Minhyuk and smiling at the worried expression on the smaller man’s face. “But don’t worry about it, Minhyuk, I think I just need a pick-me-up,” Hyunwoo continued, and Minhyuk smiled knowingly. That was a request he knew exactly what to do with. Dealing with the man’s emotional distress, not so much, but dealing with his sexual needs was a field that Minhyuk was an expert in. He jumped off from the desk, walking around it while he began loosening his tie, strides confident.

“What do you want today, sir?” Minhyuk asked, slipping off his (lens-less) glasses, setting them onto Hyunwoo’s desk. This was one of his favorite parts about working for Hyunwoo- he wasn’t just okay with his serial sluttiness, but was even asking for his service. Hyunwoo leaned back into his chair, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Get down here and suck my cock,” Hyunwoo replied as he rolled his chair back. Minhyuk nodded, a fiery light in his eyes as he did as his boss told him, crouching down and crawling under the desk, on his knees with his face eye-level at Hyunwoo’s crotch. Hyunwoo rolled forward, but only a little- he liked being able to watch his secretary blow him and scooting forward too much would make the desk block his view of it. 

Undoing Hyunwoo’s belt and pants with practiced hands, Minhyuk pulled out the man’s ever-impressive cock, licking his lips at the tasty sight. He quickly got to work, mouth working diligently on his cock and lips moving sinfully against him. Hyunwoo groaned darkly, hips rolling forward to get more of his dick down Minhyuk’s wet, hot mouth. One hand gripping his desk while the other was tight against Minhyuk’s dark hair, Hyunwoo bit his plump lip, eyes hazily staring down at his secretary sucking his cock. Just as he was starting to get into it, hips rolling slowly into Minhyuk’s mouth, a sudden knock at his door startled him out of his reverie.

“Hyunwoo-ssi! I have another important document, may I come in, sir?” a voice called out from the other side of the door, and, in his startled state, Hyunwoo quickly rolled forward in his chair, successfully hiding Minhyuk and blocking their depravity from prying eyes.

“C-come in,” Hyunwoo replied, voice coming out a little strained as Minhyuk refused to stop sucking his dick, instead getting more passionate as the door opened. Hyunwoo willed back a deep moan, thighs spreading as Minhyuk went to town on his cock.

Bustling through the door with an annoyed expression, Kihyun walked up to the desk holding a few pieces of paper.

“I normally wouldn’t barge in like this, but your damn slut secretary isn’t even at his desk to take these,” Kihyun explained, apologizing to his boss. Hyunwoo nodded blankly, reaching a hand out to take the papers from Kihyun, his other hand gripping onto the desk for dear life as Minhyuk began deep-throating him. Breath coming out choppy and strained, Hyunwoo took the papers, quickly setting them onto the desk and trying to cover up a series of pants as coughs. Kihyun scrunched his eyebrows together, not sure why his boss was acting so strangely.

“Thank you, Kihyun. These are for the conference?” Hyunwoo asked, barely able to look up at the boy, his heart pounding incessantly in his ears as his secretary sucked off his cock under his desk. Kihyun nodded, putting a hand on his hip as he stared at Hyunwoo, concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, they are. Are you feeling alright, boss? Do you need me to bring you anything? Some water, maybe?” Kihyun asked, and he took another step forward, trying to figure out why the older man was so red in the face, panting, and sweating when he was just sitting at his desk. Hyunwoo shook his head, chuckling awkwardly in a weak attempt to convince Kihyun he was alright.

“Oh no, it’s quite alright. It’s just a little… tension, I’m sure,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun became infinitely more confused, eyebrows scrunching together. Hyunwoo swallowed at the same time Minhyuk gave him a particularly satisfying suck, and he shakily exhaled. “No need to worry about me, I’ll review these for the conference. Thank you Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said, hoping the boy would leave before he came down Minhyuk’s incredible throat. Kihyun nodded, a little wary to leave since he’d never seen Hyunwoo act like this before, but gave the man his space.

“Alright, well, I hope you feel better soon,” Kihyun said, hoping that would be good enough, and began exiting the room, failing to question why Hyunwoo immediately scooted his chair back, instead just simply closing the door behind him as he left. Staring at Minhyuk as he continued to suck his cock, Hyunwoo shook his head, looking a little impressed. 

“God, you’re bad,” Hyunwoo muttered, and he watched Minhyuk smile around his cock. Thinking back on just how close they were to getting caught, Hyunwoo groaned, finally able to let the sound slip through his lips. He knew he was getting close, and chased after his orgasm, grabbing Minhyuk’s head and shoving him roughly onto his cock, thrusting his hips hard into the man’s mouth. Eyes widening, Minhyuk moaned, the sound muffled, his fingers curling against Hyunwoo’s thighs as he fought back tears from how rough Hyunwoo was being with him.

With one final thrust, Hyunwoo threw his head back, hips trembling as he came down Minhyuk’s throat, reveling in the blissful feeling. He continued to cum for several more seconds, body wracked in intense tremors. Minhyuk swallowed the cum diligently, making sure not to spill a single drop, pulling away when the stream ran dry. Pushing back Hyunwoo’s chair so he could get out from under the man’s desk, Minhyuk stands up, brushing off his clothes and adjusting his tie.

“I can’t believe that Kihyun had the balls to just barge on in here, he should’ve just left it on my desk,” Minhyuk grumbled to himself, half-watching Hyunwoo as he tucked his cock back into his pants. Hyunwoo hummed, still reeling from his orgasm as he ran a hand through his, slightly sweaty, hair.

“I like Kihyun…” Hyunwoo mumbled in a lazy attempt to protect Kihyun’s honor, still trying to fix his haggard appearance. Huffing under his breath, Minhyuk ran his hands down his shirt-front, beginning to walk away from Hyunwoo’s desk.

“Whatever, boss, I’m headed back to my desk,” Minhyuk said, a little peeved that Kihyun had to ruin his tiny bit of afternoon fun. Hyunwoo sat up a little straighter in his seat, eyes widening as he watched Minhyuk walk away.

“Wait, Minhyukkie,” Hyunwoo called out, grabbing the younger man’s attention. Minhyuk turned around as he faced the door, giving the man a curious look. 

“Thank you for helping me out, I feel a lot better now,” Hyunwoo said, and Minhyuk smiled. There was something really cute and pure about Hyunwoo’s expression, and it made Minhyuk feel fuzzy inside in ways he had no idea how to deal with.

“No prob, boss,” Minhyuk replied, hand tightening around the doorknob. “I’m always happy to help out where I can,” he continued, voice trailing off. He turned more towards the door, hearing a bit of shuffling from behind him.

“Maybe next time we could do this outside of the office?” Hyunwoo said, and his voice was full of such hope that it made Minhyuk’s heart hurt. Minhyuk laughed awkwardly, fingers curling tighter against the doorknob.

“Sure thing boss, maybe,” Minhyuk noncommittally replied, and he began opening the door. “Gotta review some stuff for the conference, come get me if you need anything,” Minhyuk quickly said, and then promptly scrambled through the door, not even waiting for a reply from Hyunwoo.

At the sight of Minhyuk clambering off into the distance, Hyunwoo sighed, pouting his full lips. He didn’t understand why Minhyuk was so adamant about running away from his feelings, considering how bold he was about showing other types of love. It was befuddling to him, and, grabbing the tall stack of papers, Hyunwoo began distractedly thumbing through them. He hoped that Minhyuk would respond to his advances one of these days, as he really did have feelings for the man that went beyond an office fling. 

Sitting down at his desk, Minhyuk let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t understand why Hyunwoo wanted to progress their relationship down such a serious route, they had such a nice thing going, why mess it up now? Hyunwoo had been saying things like this a lot lately, about how they should do things outside of work- he once even suggested going on a date with him. Minhyuk rubbed his temples, wishing he could just force Hyunwoo’s feelings away. If he thought about it too long, he started feeling weird, and he quickly changed his line of thought, remembering that he actually had work to attend to. Letting out a long, tired sigh, Minhyuk shook his head, getting his mind back into gear as he went to work. He’d worry about his and Hyunwoo’s romantic life later, for now- it was time to be his secretary.


	2. Thank Yoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, it's been a long time since I've updated this haha. The plot thickens! Planning on just one more chapter, but who knows! Maybe 2 more! Or 3, even. Hope you all like it, and sorry for the huge wait! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!

The next time Minhyuk entered his office, he’d already almost completely forgotten about the past week of strange advances from his boss. He was back on his bullshit, having flirted with the cute new intern, Changkyun, every single time he saw him, and he honestly thought he was making pretty good progress with him. He wasn’t exactly his type, but he was cute, innocent… probably had little to no experience and that was always fun. Setting down his briefcase and the few papers he’d taken with him over the weekend onto his desk, Minhyuk exhaled softly. It didn’t look like Hyunwoo was here yet, which was odd, but he sat down at his desk and started his morning routine without further pause.

Through the window beside the door, Minhyuk sees several other employees milling about the area, recognizing Changkyun and Kihyun and shooting a wink in their general direction. A few of his past conquests stroll by, in varying levels of embarrassment and casualty, but Minhyuk barely acknowledges them. Soon, a familiar face approaches the door and all those memories of awkward conversations fill Minhyuk’s mind. Hyunwoo opens the door, strolling on in with two coffees and a tie that Minhyuk always compliments him on when he wears… oh god.

“Minhyukkie, good morning,” Hyunwoo greeted as he walked in, his cheeks dusting slightly red as he stands beside his secretary’s desk. Minhyuk looks up, removing his hands from the keyboard to give his boss his full attention.

“Morning, boss man,” Minhyuk casually greets, smiling up at the man through his thin-rimmed glasses. Hyunwoo bites his lip, setting down one of the coffees and subtly adjusting his tie- clearly in an effort to get Minhyuk to acknowledge him further. 

“I brought you a coffee,” Hyunwoo says, despite how obvious it was. Minhyuk took the Starbucks cup, glancing at the label to see what drink Hyunwoo got him. He was a little flattered to see that it was his favorite order, and felt a throb in his chest that he had no idea how to explain.

“You really didn’t have to do this, isn’t this more like an intern task?” Minhyuk said, laughing a bit in an attempt to cover how flustered he suddenly was. Hyunwoo shrugged lightly, taking a step away and heading to his office slowly. 

“I just wanted to do something for you, is that okay?” Hyunwoo asked, but his mind was full of a thousand other reasons. He wanted Minhyuk to understand how much he appreciated him, how much he wanted to make the man happy… the feelings he had for him. He just wasn’t a man of many words, so none of that other stuff came out. Hopefully, even a small gesture like this still meant something to Minhyuk. Pulling out the key to his office, Hyunwoo unlocked it slowly, his heart racing as he awaited Minhyuk’s reply.

“Y-yeah,” Minhyuk eventually replied, his voice soft. Minhyuk’s mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of doing something like this with Hyunwoo outside of work- going on a coffee date with him, or even making him coffee and breakfast the morning after—fuck, actually staying at Hyunwoo’s house til morning? Minhyuk shook his head to rid himself of the intrusive thoughts, his cheeks slightly pink and fingers shaking as he returned to his keyboard. He didn’t have time to feel these things about his boss- he needed to forget having ever thought them… 

When lunch break rolled around, Minhyuk got busy doing just that. There was a guy named Hoseok who worked in marketing and was always ready for something spicy to liven up his day, and right now- he was exactly what Minhyuk needed. They went to one of the empty conference rooms, locked the door, and got busy on the table. 

“Mmn~” Hoseok whimpered. He’d always been a bit on the loud side, but Minhyuk couldn’t fault him for that, not when he’d become that way after Minhyuk got his hands on him. Currently, Minhyuk was grinding their dicks together, rocking his hips back and forth on the attractive man’s body. Hoseok had a bit of a problem keeping his shirts buttoned around his chest, and the sight of the buttons straining and the skin peeking through drove Minhyuk even crazier. There was somebody else that had that problem, but his skin was so much tanner, and he got sweaty so easily—

Minhyuk suddenly slowed his actions, a small frown forming on his lips as he realized that he was legitimately thinking about Hyunwoo when he was fooling around with somebody else. What the fuck had happened to him? Angrily throwing himself back into it at full force, Minhyuk grips both his and Hoseok’s cocks in one hand, pumping them while still rocking his hips. Hoseok moaned in earnest this time, his arms above his head as he gripped the edge of the conference table for support. The visual was stunning, and Minhyuk grins as he watches one of the buttons on Hoseok’s shirt finally pop off, exposing his muscular chest for Minhyuk’s hungry eyes. With just a few more thrusts, Hoseok cums with a needy cry, and Minhyuk helps him through it… but definitely not even close to cumming himself. 

“D-do you want me to…?” Hoseok asked in a shaking, trembling voice, his body wracked with heavy breaths and eyes staring up into Minhyuk’s weakly. Minhyuk smiled at him, shaking his head. Hoseok was always so thoughtful.

“It’s okay, babe,” Minhyuk assured him, zipping himself back up and flattening down the wrinkles in his pastel blue shirt. “Your pleasure is more than enough for me~” he lied, winking flirtatiously at the other man and getting an adorable noise of distress in return. Luckily, that seemed to be enough to convince him, and Minhyuk left the room, not even waiting on Hoseok to sit up before making his exit. 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem forget about his little mid-coital fantasy for the rest of the day, and during his break, Minhyuk decided to put matters into his own hands (again) and fuck somebody else. This time, it was the guy who worked at the cubicle across from Kihyun who shared a similar distaste for the short, uptight boy. Moving his lips across Hyungwon’s in a heated frenzy in the break room, Minhyuk bit his lip on a mewl, obsessed with the feeling of plump lips against his. He didn’t want to break away from the incredible feeling, teeth digging into the plush, pink lip with reckless abandon. He couldn’t quite figure out why he liked it so much, but then, out of the blue, Minhyuk gets a sudden vision of Hyunwoo’s pretty mouth and his mind goes blank with disappointment.

He finally pulls away from Hyungwon’s mouth, taking in the decidedly non-Hyunwoo-like appearance with vaguely disinterested eyes. It wasn’t that Hyungwon was unattractive, far from it, and the sight of his hard cock tenting his slacks was definitely enough to make a burst of arousal flood Minhyuk’s mind… it was just… he wasn’t the person Minhyuk wanted him to be.

“What are you thinking about, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked, his lips red and shiny from their rather passionate kiss. Minhyuk shook himself out of his daze, unsure of what had changed within him- Hyungwon was looking at him with his ‘come fuck me’ eyes, his cock was hard, and they had at least 10 more minutes until Minhyuk had to go back to work, but he just wasn’t feeling it? Fuck that!

“How much I wish I could pin you to the wall and fuck you right now,” Minhyuk answered, and there was a partial truth to it. He wishes he could do that- not because they were running out of time, but because if he truly was acting like himself- he would want to. Hyungwon smiles, his eyes slipping half-closed as he arched his hips up from the wall.

“I could compromise with just being pinned and played with~” Hyungwon replied, eyes darting down to the floor nervously. Minhyuk could tell he wanted this- wanted him. In no way besides sexually. It was just the push he needed, and Minhyuk grabbed both of Hyungwon’s wrists, pulling them above his head and holding them there. The look in Hyungwon’s eyes was approaching animalistic, and when Minhyuk rubbed his other hand between his legs, he seemed to lose all control of himself.

Minhyuk watched with half-interested eyes as Hyungwon came undone in his hand, the beautiful way he would bite his lip to muffle moans and whimpers, and, just as they were approaching the final moments of Minhyuk’s break- Hyungwon came, still inside his pants. Smiling, Minhyuk finally released Hyungwon, leaving one last lingering kiss on his lips as he began to walk away. 

“We should be getting back to work,” Minhyuk said, as some half-assed attempt at a ‘goodbye’. Hyungwon, still out of breath and fucked out, watches him go, something knowing twinkling in his eyes that makes Minhyuk all the more eager to get the fuck out of there. Luckily, Hyungwon says nothing, and Minhyuk makes it to his office without further guilt.

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyuk spent the rest of his week quite similarly, fucking his coworkers with a newfound urgency in some masochist need to convince himself that he isn’t catching feelings for his boss. Sadly, every single time- he somehow manages to think of Hyunwoo at least once. By the time Friday rolls around, Minhyuk is thoroughly exhausted. Usually, fucking around with a huge plethora of easy men was energizing and he never usually had complaints… but, for reasons he refuses to actually acknowledge, Minhyuk is feeling more tired than ever. 

He spends his Friday morning attempting to drown his weird inner struggle in (slightly boozy) coffee and tedious filing, and it seems to work for a few hours. Sadly, that all changes when Hyunwoo decides to visit him at his desk a half-hour past 10. Staring up into his boss’ face, Minhyuk inhales sharply. He looked positively radiant- maybe he went to the beach yesterday or something? Fuck, he looked gorgeous- all innocently bright eyed and glowing. Minhyuk twirled a pen between two fingers, giving the man a curious look. 

“What’s up?” Minhyuk asked, a little surprised that Hyunwoo was actually talking to him at _his_ desk- usually he just called for Minhyuk to see him in his office. Hyunwoo licked his lips, something about his posture putting Minhyuk on edge. He looked like he was preparing himself for something.

“I just… you know how I ask you sometimes to help me release my stress?” Hyunwoo begins, and Minhyuk feels his heart drop. Oh god, he couldn’t do this right now- not when he was feeling all these nauseatingly sweet feelings for him. “Well, I couldn’t help but notice how tense you seemed lately, I just thought that m-maybe,” and fuck, if Minhyuk’s dick didn’t twitch at that cute little stutter, those downcast, but entirely too sincere eyes while he said such implicative words. “I could do the same for you?” Hyunwoo finished, exhaling a bit at the end as if he had been holding in his breath.

“I’m good,” Minhyuk replied, far too quickly. The thought of Hyunwoo on his knees for him, trying to learn his way around a cock- it was too good, no, it was incredible to think about. Shit, shit, shit, and Minhyuk was getting hard at this point, eyes pointedly staring back at his desk. He couldn’t even think straight anymore, but the silence that followed his denial left a bad taste in his mouth. “Thanks, boss, but I’m alright for now,” he lied, and god damn, he’d been lying so much lately. He needed Hyunwoo’s mouth on him, or hand, or shit, anything- but he couldn’t do this. He didn’t even know what he couldn’t do but he just knew that he _couldn’t_. 

“I see,” Hyunwoo said after several long seconds of strained silence. He could tell that Minhyuk was at war with himself about something, and Hyunwoo was more perceptive than he seemed about this kind of stuff. He knew what Minhyuk did around his office- and how he’d been a little uncharacteristically limp-dicked. He heard some of his employees talking about it earlier, and that knowledge paired with the way Minhyuk just turned down a sexual favor… well, it was certainly a head-scratcher.

Leaving him be, for now, Hyunwoo walks back into his office, shooting one last glance Minhyuk’s direction in hopes that he might still change his mind. When Minhyuk doesn’t even blink, Hyunwoo figures he needs a little time to himself. The moment Hyunwoo leaves his sight, Minhyuk shoots up from his chair while running a hand through his hair anxiously. He needed a moment to himself, needed a tiny reprieve from his own mind. Leaving his office and walking into the main room of their floor, Minhyuk cuts his way around the cubicles, approaching the water cooler with hurried steps. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” a gratingly familiar voice calls out, and Minhyuk chokes on his sip of water. Tired eyes peered over to look at Kihyun, watching his neatly dressed body as he approached him by the water cooler. Kihyun started pouring himself a paper cup of water, and, at that moment, Minhyuk realized that he truly didn’t have anyone to talk to about this. He was feeling all this turmoil and struggle, and all of his ‘friends’ at the office were just people he fucked around with. Kihyun was just about the only person he talked to that he hadn’t fucked… 

“I think I’m having a midlife crisis,” Minhyuk answered, leaning against the plastic water cooler dramatically, his slender navy tie flopping against the cool surface haphazardly. Kihyun quirked a brow, taking a quick sip of his water before replying.

“You’re barely 26, don’t be so dramatic,” Kihyun said, but there was something nagging at him. He couldn’t just end the conversation here. “Does this have something to do with your libido?” Kihyun asked, dropping his voice so they could have this conversation semi-privately. Minhyuk’s eyes popped open in shock, and he stared at Kihyun hard in the eye as he replied.

“I have absolutely _no problem_ getting a boner, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk replied in a much-too-loud voice, refilling his water as he realized exactly where Kihyun got that information from. “It’s just who I get said boner for that’s the problem,” he continued in a lower voice, sparking Kihyun’s interest. 

“Oh? Is whoring yourself out to literally every man in the office just not cutting it anymore?” Kihyun asked, half-condescendingly. Once upon time, they were both fresh at the office and nearly friends. Even though things have changed, Kihyun still remembers that innocent friendship they used to share, and couldn’t deny the slight joy he felt when Minhyuk shakes his head, eyes flooding with conflict. Maybe he was finally becoming the man Kihyun knew he could be.

“I don’t like your tone, but you’re right. Don’t tell anyone this, but I might… I might have a crush on Hyunwoo-oppa,” Minhyuk said, the last part quiet and almost unintelligible. Kihyun freezes, his eyes observing Minhyuk’s form quietly and thoughtfully. Judging by the look on his face, this was the first time he’d ever actually admitted to his feelings- to himself or otherwise. Kihyun smiled a bit, taking one last sip of his water before crunching the tiny cup in his tiny fist and throwing it into the trash bin.

“Then you should just tell him how you feel and stop whoring yourself out,” Kihyun said, shrugging a bit. “Maybe if you two get together, you’ll stop snatching all my interns,” he added, glaring at Minhyuk with only half of his usual intensity. Minhyuk stared over at the man as he sauntered away, watching him with wide eyes. It was clear that Hyunwoo had feelings for him, but Minhyuk wasn’t really sure he was ready for that much commitment. At the same time though… it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him. Steeling his nerves, Minhyuk walks back to his office, intent to confess to his boss- for real this time.


End file.
